Misery Business
by MollyWollyRose
Summary: Leah is a beautiful girl, shattered by past events she tries hard to forget. Jacob is a werewolf with a few secrets of his own. One night will change their lives forever, and Leah is thrust into the supernatural world she never knew existed.
1. Say My Name

**My Ouiet Life: Jacob and Leah. Leah is a hardworking, bookworm-ish, college student working a summer job in her favorite library to pay off her student loans and bills. But one day, her quiet life changes in the most surprising way possible, and she's left fighting for her life, and her freedom to love. **

**

* * *

****Chapter 1: "Say My Name!"**

**LPOV**

"Just a little more, reach a little higher. Got It!" I did a little dance of joy after sucessfully putting the last copy of "Brave New World" on the ridiculously high shelf. My petite 5' 2, 115 pound body comes through for me again. I have always been abnormally strong. I had been pondering that for a couple minutes, when my supervisor, Miss Caroline, came down the A-B section of the science fiction wing of the library.

"Leah! Just the girl I needed to see!" Miss Caroline is my unofficial mom. At 65 years old, she was everything I wanted to be when I got to retire. She was the person who basically raised me while I was here in Sacremento, getting a major in journalism and a minor in fashion studies. She gave me this good job in her small, but popular college library, helped me get my first apartment, and taught me how to cook. Before I met her, I was living on cup noodles and cherry Jello. Definately not a good diet.

"Hi, Miss C! How are you?" I gave her a big hug and give her casual cream colored two piece suit the once over. She must be going on a date with her lover boy, Henry Manzolini. They have been together forever, if only he would just propose to her. "You look nice. Where's Henry taking you tonight?"

"That's what I wanted to talk to you about. Henry surprised me and proposed at lunch today!" She is screaming with excitement, despite the fact that we're in a library. "We're gonna elope in Vegas when we come back from our European vacation."

"That's great! So how long do you need me to manage the library while you're on your honeymoon."

"Well, that's my surprise. Henry and I are going to vacation in Spain during the summer months. So how would you feel about a summer bonus and a well deserved work vacation?" I gaped at her for a few seconds while her words sunk in. Then, I began to bounce in excitement. "YES! YES! YES! Thank You!" I jumped up and down.

"No problem. The library has to be closed for the summer anyway. Go on a long vacation because I hired someone to renovate the library. Maybe when we're settled at the resort, you can visit us in Spain." She is smiling. I can't believe my good luck. She told me all the details of this arrangement, smiling like a lovesick teenager as she spoke.

"I would love to come see you in Spain. So when are you and Henry leaving?"

" Henry and I are leaving tonight at about nine. We're off to the Carribean for three weeks of relaxing before we head off to the resort." She had a hilariously dreamy expression on her face.

I nodded and smiled. I didn't mind her going. I would miss her, but she deserved her happiness. It wouldn't be that hard to manage while she was gone. It definately wasn't a hassle. The extra money would help too.

"Well, what are you waiting for, you crazy woman! Don't give Henry a heart attack! Go, go, go! I can close up when it's time." I looked at the grandfather clock at the end of the book aisle. It's 7:15. It takes about thirty minutes to get to the dock, then another forty-five to go through the security guards, she should get going.

"Don't kick me out!" Miss C laughed. "I just wanted to tell you the usual rules, and also to be extra careful around closing hour. There have been a chain of robberies and killings around the area where the library and your apartments are. I don't want you getting hurt while walking home." Miss C, ever the over protective one.

"Okay, okay! I'll take a cab home! Now go! Don't keep Loverlini waiting." I laughed while Miss C glared at me and my pet name for her future hubsand. She and I walked out to the lobby near the checkout desk. I gave her a huge hug, exchanged goodbyes, and she walked out the door. I waved at her from behind the window until I couldn't see her anymore. I quickly turned to the desk and printed a huge sign for the door of the library.

"Library Closed For Summer Renovations Until Further Notice."

My shelf labor was over until tomorrow, so I settled in the Checkout counter chair with a book and my feet curled under my skirt. I was wearing my favorite teal knee length skirt, my black v-necked t-shirt, a long, layered silver necklace, and a teal beret on my head. I was feeling good this morning so I had my hair in a softly waved, waist length style. I felt pretty confident with my outfit choice. Most of the students there were studying, so there was little to no interruption. At around 8:45, I stopped reading so I could begin closing. Since the library closed at nine at night, I turned on the PA system to alert the customers.

"Pardon the interruption, but the library will be closing in about fifteen minutes. Please gather your belongings and checkout your selected items." I repeated the message again, and by 8:55 the library was empty. I got up and turned on the neon closed sign in the window. Then, I hung the sign outside on the door.

I wanted more time to read, so I turned out all the lights in the main part of the library and settled into the Employee living room at the top of the library overlooking it. I turned on the light and got a lemonade from the refrigerator. Just as I was settling in to finish reading a chapter, I realized I left my cell phone on the desk downstairs.

The light from the huge Employee Room window at the top of the library was enough to light my way back down so I walked out without relighting the library again. I noticed how unnaturally dark it was. There must be a storm coming. I successfully retrieved my cell phone, and had turned to walk back when I saw a moving figure.

"Hello, is anyone there? Um, well whoever is there, the library's closed so just come on out, I'm not mad. I don't mind checking you out now. I don't want anyone sleeping in the library." With a small giggle, I peered in the direction of the movement. When nothing came, I shrugged, mumbled incoherencies about my eyesight, and started to walk back to the Employee Room when I felt a force push me backwards through the air.

I landed on the floor in the Teen Fiction section. I started to feel scared so I grabbed my cell phone off the floor, and made a run for the Employee Room. If I could get there, I could make a call to the police and be in the safety of a locked room. I took a shortcut to the very back of the library, and was about to turn to run up the stairs when I was tackled to the ground by a huge, heavy black thing.

My head was throbbing from it's impact on the floor and I rubbed it tenderly. My cell phone landed near my head. I reached for it only to have a black shoe step on my wrist. I let out a cry of pain and looked up. I gasped at what I saw.

"Hello." said a voice. The shoe disappeared from my wrist, and suddenly I was face-to-face with a handsome man. His hair was the same shade of black as mine and cropped short, his eyes were deep and dark, like they held many secrets, his deep pink kissable lips were glistening, his skin was a beautiful russet color, and his shirt was tight enough where I could see at least 30 pounds of pure muscle on his arms.

I could faintly make out a round tattoo that looked like some gang symbol on his upper arm. He looked about 6'8, which meant I had a slim to none chance of fighting him off. The vast amount of seriousness in his face made me think he must have been about 28, five years older than me. Something about him was very faintly familiar.

I tried to get up, but his large hand on my left breast was strong enough to keep me down. The hand began to venture down to my belly with a feather light touch that left me breathless. There was enough light to see that one side of his breathtaking features had an expression of peace that made him look younger than my estimate of his age. I started to try to squirm out of his tight grasp again, and his face twisted in anger. He straddled me in one quick, fluid movement and put his face close to mine.

"Where do you think you're going, sweetheart?" I smelled his breath which was a mix of scents that I couldn't place, but smelled like heaven. I tried even more to move only to end up with half of my hair in my face (my beret was long gone) and out of breath. He stared down at me with an amused expression on his face. His hand reached up in one of those quick movements to brush the hair from my face.

When I felt his touch again, my panties became even more soaked. It would have been a loving gesture, but I knew what he probably was going to do. I raised my hand to swat it away. He grabbed and twisted it painfully.

"So, you're still a virgin, right?" He looked at me waiting for an answer. I nodded dumbly. "Good, then that means I did my job."

I squinted my eyes and felt my forehead crease in confusion of his statement. What the hell did he mean by that? He got up suddenly, so I followed suit and tried to tiptoe away. He grabbed my arm and twisted it around my back so my back and arm were pressed up on his chest. I felt another surge of wetness in my panties. I heard his voice in my ear.

"Hey! I'm not done wih you." My eyes filled with tears. He stepped away and circled me, like a wolf (**Couldn't help it. I love werewolves!) **would circle its prey. I kept my eyes glued to his form, ready to dodge an attack. He smirked and I shivered involutarily from fright.

Suddenly, he pulled his shirt over his head. My tears quickly dried up as I was struck dumb by how muscular his chest was. I could make out the washboard like ripples and his abs looked rock hard from where I was standing. He truly was beautiful, if that was an appropriate adjective for a man.

I suddenly took a great interest in the floor. I didn't notice it how clean it was before. I looked up as he turned in my direction and pushed me against a nearby bookcase. He smiled scarily at me.

"Kneel down. I have a problem that needs taking care of." He gripped my head and pushed me down until I was face to face with an obvious bulge in his pants. He unzipped his pants slowly and deliberatly. Then he removed his plaid boxers until I was face to face with his huge erection. I tried to turn my head away, but he kept a firm grip on it.

"Open your mouth." I shook my head. I was not going to do that. He rolled his eyes and pinched my nose. I tried to hold my breath, but eventually I had to breathe, so I opened it a small bit. That was enough for him. He grabbed my head and slammed into my mouth. I barely covered three quarters of it. I gagged and tried to pull my head away, but he kept it still.

"Relax your throat and breath through your nose." I managed to do both, and felt his full length slip into my mouth and at the back of my throat. I heard a long, deep, breathy moan and a murmured 'fuck' before he began to move.

He manuvered my head around his cock for about 10 minutes, my whimpers mixing in with his low moans. His hands gripped my hair tighter and tighter until my scalp felt raw. I could fell him getting closer and closer to his release until he pulled out of my mouth. I covered my mouth with my hand in shame of what I had just done. I heard his zipper being pulled up and thought it was over until I felt his huge body cowering over my petite frame. I felt his tongue at my ear.

"That was amazing. I'm saving this for another time though. You did very well for your first time. I think that deserves a reward." With that being said, he reached behind me and unhooked my skirt. It fell quietly to the ground as he took in my navy blue boyshorts. He pressed harder against me, and I could feel him removing them and sliding them down my legs. His erection was poking me painfully in the stomach. All of a sudden, I felt a thick finger at my entrance. His fingers toyed with the outside of it, making it more wet than it was before.

"Already soaked for me? Well this should feel great." I felt his middle finger push up into my core up to his knuckle, elicitling a strangled moan from me. The mixture of pleasure and pain felt amazing. I was surprised because I am usually not this masochistic. He smiled at me and chuckled lightly. "I thought so. But you aren't supposed to be enjoying this."

I was prepared to respond to that comment, but I felt his fingers curl within me and I moaned again. I moved my hips in time with his finger strokes. His fingers curled around and within me. He was exploring my core with a fervent and desperate passion. He and I moaned in time with one another, and I was surprised when he kissed me softly on the lips.

"God. Oh, God, Ohhhhh." I was getting closer to my release. I needed it. I was so close when his talented fingers suddenly disappeared. I whimpered in protest and my knees felt weak. He supported my weight, which wasn't a hard task. Then he looked deeply into my eyes and licked my wetness off of his finger as if it were vanilla ice cream. It was so erotic, I let out another gush of wetness. Damn my betraying body. He finished licking and looked down at me.

He kissed my forehead and his head began to venture lower with soft kisses until my thighs were on either side of his head, his mouth right next to my lower area. Suddenly, I felt a warm thing plunge into me. His tongue went deeper and deeper, the tip of it hitting my most sensitive part. I whimpered, getting closer and closer to the release I wanted. I gripped his soft hair tightly. Then he stopped again. I groaned in frustration. His hands let me off his shoulders and his arm went around my waist, steadying me.

"Not just yet baby. First, you need to get rid of this." He pointed at my shirt. "And that bra underneath." I shook my head desperately. I couldn't do that. I didn't want to be naked in front of him, which was ironic considering where his head was only moments before.

"Do it, or I'll do it for you." He had that scary look on his face again. With trembling hands, I pulled my shirt over my head, and turned away from him to remove my bra. I also removed my necklace and bent to take off my sandals. I was completely naked, with a complete stranger. I turned and heard him gasp. I saw that he was completely naked, but a shadow covered the lower half of his body. He lowered us to the carpeted floor of the library. He came up close to me and gripped my breast tightly, pressing his soft lips against the pulse point on my neck.

"So fucking beautiful. Absolutley perfect." I blushed as another surge of wetness escaped after his words. He made the words sound like music. Sexy, flowing, relaxing music. Music that gets someone in the mood to do naughty things. More wetness, crap.

"Lay down." I lowered my head and laid back. He grabbed his jeans and slid them under my head to make a sort of pillow. I looked up the see that he was looking intently into my eyes. I closed my eyes when I felt his soft lips on mine. I could feel him separate my legs with his knee and he positioned himself at my entrance. I began to feel scared. He was huge. If he couldn't fit into my mouth, then his length would be painful in me. I could be ripped in half. I whimpered and tried again to squirm away. He held me in down again.

"What's wrong?" He looked and sounded concerned. If sexy could sound concerned. I used my voice for the first time and was surprised to find that I could speak somewhat steadily. Insert sarcasm here.

"You're t-t-oo big. It's g-g-onna hurt." I was so scared, my heart beat ten times it's normal rate and tears streamed down my cheeks.

"I know, but I can't wait for you anymore. It'll start feeling good in a little while. I'll go slow. Okay?" His voice brought me into a trance and I nodded and tried to relax my body. I felt his tip entering me, and my body tried to reject the foreign object. He pushed in more and more, until he hit my barrier. He opened my legs wider and wrapped them around his massive waist. Then he grunted as he pushed himself in fully. The pain shot up my core and into my throat. I opened my mouth wide as I cried out in pain. I saw him toss his head back in bliss.

"So fucking tight! Shit!" He looked down at me, and what he saw must have stopped him from moving his hips. He stayed still until I felt the pain subside. I moaned softly and relaxed a bit.

He began to push in and out of me. I moaned even harder in pleasure. All I could hear was flesh slapping flesh, long moans that must have come from me and low 'fucks' , 'shits' , and 'so tights' coming from him. He came down lower and started to move faster. My breasts were pushed up against his chest as I arched my back in time to his movements. He gripped my hair tightly, but it didn't hurt. We were covered in sweat as we came closer to release.

I wrapped my arms around his neck as he placed kisses on my neck. All of a sudden, he stopped moving and flipped us over so I was on top. I put my hands beside his head and moved my hips. I was desperate to get my release. His hands gripped my hips as he moved me even faster. His hips came up and met my strokes and and I moaned even louder and deeper. His mouth came up to kiss at my neck, and I lowered my head to kiss his lips. I kissed down his jawline to his neck, making him moan a long line of profanities.

"Right there! Don't stop! God, Oh God, Jeez, Ohhhhhhhhhhhhh!" I was so close to getting what I wanted. His lips were at my ears again.

"Say my name, or I'll pull out right now. Say it now." I realized I didn't know his name and was ashamed for this kind of behavior with someone I did not know, but that feeling went away with the next stroke.

"B-b-b-ut I don't k-k-now your name! Ahhhhhhh." I moaned at the end of my desperate sentence. He chuckled shakily and leaned in closer.

"My name is Jacob. Jacob Black." I almost wanted to rip the words from his mouth. I moaned his name loudly, over and over again. He seemed to be encouraged by that and moved at an almost inhuman pace. In a matter of seconds, I had the most intense orgasm. I screamed, moaned, and moved my hips until I saw stars, rainbows, and swirls and the force of his movements made me blackout for a second. After a couple more thrusts, he came inside me, with a deep growl.

"God, Leah!" He moaned. I came again with the force of his release, and went limp in his arms, totally spent. I was seconds away from sinking into oblivion when I felt myself being lifted. As I drifted off to sleep, my fading inner monologue reminded me that I had never told him my name.


	2. Familiar Faces

**Okay, so I finally updated! I was going to bring this story in a different direction, but decided against it. I just can't make Jacob evil, it's too hard. But he will have his moments, after all****...**

**He's a tempramental werewolf... She's a hot headed, headstrong young woman: Problems will arise. Oh and the Volturi don't just control vampires...**

**

* * *

****Chapter 2: Familiar Faces**

**LPOV**

The first thing I saw when I woke up was green. A really pretty, light green color... kind of like the walls of my bedroom. My eyes fluttered open and I realized I was in my bedroom in my apartment. I realized that I had on a white t-shirt, shorts, and a pair of socks. My hair was everywhere, and I struggled to tame it while I got my bearings. My gold and blue embroidered comforter was around me, keeping me warm.

_That couldn't have been real right? It sure felt real. _As I thought this, I swung my legs off of the side of my bed. I still felt a little weak, but that was to be expected after that orgasm. There wasn't even any pain between my legs, making me believe that what I had imagined, was a really a dream. But I definately remembered Miss Caroline leaving for her vacation after sharing her good news.

The fine line between dreams and reality were blurred indeed.

I heard a thump and jumped in surprise. Turning the corner around my bed, I saw that my thick journalism textbook had fallen off of my bedspread. Shaking my head at myself, I went to the bathroom. The sun was shining, a far cry from the stormy night it was before.

After I finished my business, I strolled to my laptop, hoping to print out my Current Events final essay for Journalism. Once I turned this in today, I was free for the summer.

When I touched the mouse pad, the computer livened up. As the screen brightened, I saw that my paper was still open in the word document, like I'd fallen asleep proofreading it.

Since I often did things like this, my mind wandered as I thought about last night. _It couldn't have been real... Wet dreams are typically graphic right? Hurriedly_, I typed in 'wet dream' in my internet search box. I clicked on the first article that popped up.

As I read, I began to feel more at ease. It basically said that a 'wet' dream results from under-stimulation of the 'neither regions.' Since I didn't have a significant other or anything, I could relate. At this point, my brain was probably screaming at me to lose my virginity somewhere.

The image of a pink, wrinkly, cartoon brain yelling at me made me giggle. Feeling a little bit better, I clicked the print button and moved back to the bathroom to take a shower. Once I finished, I checked my closet for something to wear.

Since I planned to do a little shopping after I turned in my paper, I wanted to be dressed comfortably to walk around. Since Ms. Caroline had given me a couple bonuses over the year and the summer bonus, I wanted to splurge a little.

I pulled on a random pair of jeans, a blue tank top, and a plaid button up cardigan. I threw on a pair of sandals, grabbed my essay folder and purse and left.

The streets were bustling with activity. People were walking to work, some were jogging with their puppies. Children were playing at the park across the street, squealing happily. It was just one of those mornings that made people feel good about themselves.

Sighing in contentment, I walked all the way to the college campus. I passed people I knew and stopped to talk to a few. Once I turned in my final essay, I was free to do whatever I wanted for the day.

To celebrate, I decided to place a pick-up order of Thai takeout for lunch before I ventured to the outlet mall. I reached into my pocket for my wallet and began to panic. Then, I remembered that I left it at home. I decided to just pick up a burger and eat it at home before I left.

As I walked to the fast food restaurant, I couldn't help but let my thoughts wander to the dream. There was still a small part of me that felt off. I couldn't describe it, but it was definitely there. I also felt as if I were being watched.

Stopping abruptly, I looked around. When I spied nothing, I continued to walk.

"Hi, Leah." Eric Yorkie stood in front of me. We were good friends. Eric and I were both studying journalism and had even been paired together for certain projects. His boyfriend, Mike, was studying business an ocean away for a semester abroad in England.

"Hey Eric. What's up?" I noticed he looked radiantly happy and he smiled widely. "Let me guess... Mike's coming back home?"

Eric nodded and I hugged him. I was very happy for him. He and Mike made a nice couple. "We're all going out to celebrate tonight. Rebecca, Angela, Ben, Mike, me and hopefully, you?"

"Isn't Mike going to be tired?" Eric shook his head.

"He came back two days ago. He just woke up and now he wants to get the whole crew together. I told him about you. He says he's dying to meet you." I pushed a lock of hair behind my ear and smiled. "The only reason why I left him this morning was to get some breakfast and turn in my paper. So please say you'll come?"

"Well..." I was about to say no when I thought about what I had read on that website. _I'm tired of being lonely dammit. I'm going to find meaningful 'stimulation' tonight. My only action shouldn't be in my dreams. "_Okay. I'll go."

"Eeeeeee! We're gonna have so much fun!" He squealed and I smiled again. "Angela will pick you up at eight. We're going to that new club, Eclipse, I think it's called. We're all going to have so much fun!"

We talked for a little longer, but when Mike called, Eric and I quickly exchanged goodbyes. I continued to walk toward the burger joint, but then decided against it. I decided to eat something after I finished shopping. Since I had no 'club-worthy' clothes, so I wanted to get some soon.

Pulling out my cell phone, I dialed Angela's number. She answered on the first ring. "Hey Lee. Did you turn in the essay final yet?"

"Yeah. I just saw Eric. He invited me to go to the club with you guys tonight." She squealed in excitement and I continued. "I need to buy something nice. I don't exactly own club-wear."

"No problem. Meet me at the Starbucks around the corner of my apartment. We'll walk from there. I know this really cute boutique around there." Thanking her, I hung up. I decided to walk back to my apartment for my wallet. From there, I planned to take a bus to Ben and Angela's apartment.

When I reached my apartment building, I got into the elevator. The doors were about to slide closed when a voice called out to me.

"Oh, can you hold that please?" I hurriedly pressed the open button and lightly pushed the doors open. They slid back easily and I waited with one hand on the button. A tall figure in a leather jacket ran through with a stack of boxes obscuring his face. He pressed the button for the floor above me. I noticed the text on the boxes.

"Are you moving in?" The figure must have nodded because I heard a rustling motion. "Need help?"

"Don't worry. These are the last of them. Oh, where are my manners? I haven't introduced myself."

Realization hit me like a ton of bricks: I had heard that voice before.

Swallowing hard, I looked up, looking at his face for the first time.

I didn't even realize that the elevator doors had opened until he stepped out.

"Hi. I'm Jacob. Jacob Black. I guess I'm your new neighbor."

* * *

**READ AND REVIEW!**


	3. Reality Sets In

**SO, I decided to update this today, in honor of 10/10/10! And as a special treat, we'll get a surprise POV tomorrow. (Really, it's not what you'd expect.) **

**Hey, maybe you'll get two... You never know...**

**

* * *

****Chapter 3: Reality Sets In**

**LPOV**

I stared at him with my mouth wide open for about five minutes. His perplexed expression grew more anxious as he waved a hand in front of my face. "Are you okay? You're staring at me like you've just seen a ghost."

Shaking my head, I blinked rapidly to clear my thoughts. _Maybe if I squinted hard enough, that ridiculously perfect face will not be so similar to the one in my dream. _I realized that it wasn't working and sighed softly.

"No. I'm okay. You just look like someone I..." _Fucked like an animal in the most vivid dream in existence?_ I couldn't even say I knew him. The man in my dream was just that: a dream. All I had to do was start believing it. "You just look like someone."

He continued to stand there with the boxes at his feet as I sorted my thoughts. The elevator had long since closed behind me and I couldn't find it in me to care. Jacob cleared his throat."Your name?"

"Oh. I'm sorry. Leah... Clearwater." _Damn, I meant to give him a fake name._ I shook his warm hand and chewed the insides of my cheek, something I only did when I was nervous. Desperate for an exit, I turned and rapidly pressed the elevator button multiple times. I could feel his eyes boring into my back.

"I guess I'll see you around, Leah." I turned and nodded again, not trusting my voice. Hell, I was having trouble controlling my legs, which had turned into melted wax. He picked up his boxes. I heard his footsteps, the jingling of keys, and then the slamming of a door. The elevator door opened and I walked through it, without pressing the button. The doors slid closed and I collapsed on the floor against the wall of the unmoving elevator.

_He's my new neighbor. The guy who raped me in my dream is my neighbor. (And he probably thinks I have mental issues. If my mouth had stayed open any longer I would have inhaled a beehive.) Self fulfilling prophecy or what? _

_-You can't rape the willing...-_

I gasped at the revelation. I had wanted it in my dream. Never once in my head did I find it wrong. I was victim of my own lust, and was paying for it dearly. Something was going on with me.

After five minutes, I got up and pressed the button for my floor. When it arrived, I all but ran to my apartment door. When I threw it open, I locked it. I was feeling strangely paranoid. _You're being crazy Leah. _

At least that was what I thought... Before I turned around.

On my foyer table, there was a box. With trembling hands, I grasped it in my sweating palms. The cardboard darkened into wet looking hand prints when I let it go. I found a box cutter in one of my kitchen drawers and sliced it open. There was a note inside.

_-You dropped this... I'll always be watching..._-

There was a familiar circular insignia stamp at the end of the note. It was similar to the tattoo of the man in my dream. I tossed the note away and peeked into the box. My hat from the day before was nestled inside, along with my necklace and bracelet. I hadn't even noticed they were gone.

I threw the box on the coffee table and buried my face in my hands. The dream wasn't a dream after all. My happy, optimistic feelings from earlier vanished. What had I done?

But I had no time to ruminate over this. Angela was waiting, and I was still really hungry.

My wallet was on my nightstand table. I thought about rummaging through my fridge for something. My cell phone rang insistently, blasting a 3OH!3 song. When I glanced at the screen, I put it on silent. I really couldn't talk to my mother in this state.

Running to my door, I triple locked it, utalizing the extra two locks I never really used. I made it to the bus in record time, sighing as I threw myself into an empty seat.

It was going to be a long day...

* * *

**OKAY! OKAY! OKAY! You squeezed it outta me! JAKE'S POV NEXT! You'll get to hear EXACTLY what he thinks of Leah's 'dream'...**


	4. AN: PLEASE READ

**Sorry! Important Author's Note: **

**Just to let everyone know in case you haven't already read, I'm taking this story in a different direction. It's easier to list it. I want everyone to know what they're getting.**

**1.) If anyone has read 'Buried Amongst The Begonias' by Durty Nelly (an AMAZING fanfic pulled from the site in the Great FF Story Migration of 2010- those bastards at the Literate Union will pay...-) then the rest of the story should be kind of familiar. The story is actually an EdwardXBella fic with the pack as the bad guys. For some reason, I couldn't stop reading it, even though the pack was dogged out so badly. Then I realized that it was just plain good writing. (And what Jacob and c/o did was pretty damn evil, even I have to admit that...) DurtyNelly is now doing some recon on the story, but it's still posted other places if you want to take a look. So this is one of the few EdwardXBella recommendations I will whole-heartedly endorse.**

**1.5.) Seriously, try it. Its one of the few Bella fics that doesn't make me dry heave at her corniness. She actually has a reason for being the way she is in the fic. And the story made me embrace my kinky, dark, BDSM-y side, so kudos to Durty Nelly.**

**2.) If you have read the story, you know that Jacob and the pack are the villains and are taken down. THIS WILL NOT HAPPEN! But I will include some elements of this idea. The Cullens will be in this too, just not as villains. I've decided that the Cullens (even Bella... every now and then) are pretty cool (thanks to my cousin) but of course, I will always be Team Jacob, cause no one can compare to my pack.**

**3.) The antagonists in this story will probably be the Volturi, or the Denali coven. I haven't decided yet. I do know that the pack and the vamps will join sides and relations will not be as animalistic between them as in many stories I read. In fact, it might be friendly, or even -GASP- family-like! OH THE HORRORS!**

**4.) Jacob will not be as Sadistic as Masen Cullen. To be honest with myself, even I can't achieve that. He will be sort of villainous, (Jacob in a leather jacket, protecting the girl he loves... SQUEALS UNLEASHED!) but with a playful and humorous flavor.**

**5.) Leah and Jacob and the rest of the crew (Cullens included) will have different personalities and pasts that will be explained at the appropriate times. There may be a few hints, so if you get them Kudos to you!**

**6.) Since I am doing something like this, it might take a bit longer to update, but since I am so excited about this, I may be diligent in giving everyone what they want. **

**This is my first time doing something like this, but my motto is 'Practice Makes Perfect!' Because I've never dealt with this subject matter before, some facts may be wrong, but I'll try to make it as accurate as I can. If you see anything weird, just PM me or review, and I'll do my best to fix it.**

**DISCLAIMER: I am in NO way trying to copy the brilliant work of Durty Nelly, or other awesome DarkFic writers in the FF universe. But I can try my hand at becoming the best Dark Jacob writer can't I?**

**

* * *

****And since y'all have been reading this so diligently, I'll give you a little of what I'm working on for the next chapter.**

_I started to look down at the petite figure, annoyed at the interruption. Ready to tell her to fuck off and leave me to my own damn business. I was torn between charming her, or plunging my Swiss Army knife deep into her chest so quickly, she wouldn't even have time to scream. Maybe doing a combo of both..._

_That was when I saw her face and my world tilted on its axis._

_She had a cute little button nose, smiling pink lips, and gorgeous, hazel-brown eyes. I wondered how what expression she have when she was on her knees in front of me. How her lips would look wrapped around my cock._

_Her hair was in a loose bun with tendrils covering her face, but I could tell it was long and silky. I wondered what sounds she would make if I tugged on it hard enough. How hard I could kiss her until I bruised those gorgeous lips._

_She had small, delicate looking hands and wrists, the nails painted a demure, innocent light pink. I wondered how it would feel to have those hands running through my hair. How she would react if I squeezed her wrists hard enough._

_A knee-length floral print skirt covered her legs, and she had on a flattering purple tank top.__I wondered what she would look like naked and the sounds she would make as I drove into her. How she would yell for me to move faster, plead for me to push harder..._

_I realized that she was still waiting for my answer. And I didn't even know her name yet..._

**SOOOOOO? Whaddya think? Not Durty Nelly material, but not too shabby, eh-eh?**


	5. The Voices In His Head

**HELLO! So I'm starting the new direction of this story today starting with Jacob's point of view! Hopefully, I made it sound pretty. I've really been worrying about this for a while. And I always get a bit OCD when I'm trying to do something right. So forgive me if I seem like I'm freaking out!**

**Heads Up: I may be changing the title of this story, so if you have any ideas of a new title, please let me know!**

**Next Chapter will be in Leah's POV up to the end of her Night Out at the Club. I've been seeing this story in my head as a movie, so I think it'd be kind of cool to switch POVs in between events, like a cliffhanger, only a bit better because you get hints into what might happen.**

**And I don't know about you, but I love when I get a heads up on a terrifying twist. (Last Pretty Little Liars book anyone?)**

**

* * *

****Chapter 4: The Voices In His Head**

**JPOV**

_**Didn't I tell you, Jake? She wants you... I could see it...**_

_Shut the fuck up, Jaden. And stop fuckin' calling me that! What the fuck did you do to her? She looked scared out of her mind._

_**Language, language. I'm so disappointed in you, Jake... Gentlemen don't curse...**_

_You didn't answer my question, fuckhead. If I find out you touched one hair on her head..._

_**Sure, sure... I know the threat by heart... You'll fling us off the Golden Gate Bridge. I get it, I get it...**_

_Good..._

_**But you can't prove what I did unless I show you. And that won't be happening any time soon in the wake of this heinous -although empty- threat... **_

_I hate you... I really do..._

_**I know, Jake... But think about what I just said... And P.S., I didn't hurt her... much...**_

Jaden retreated to the recesses of my head, his evil laughter fading and echoing until there was no sound. I leaned against the painted wooden door of my apartment and sighed, running a hand through my short hair in frustration. Leah had looked so frightened, flustered. Like she had seen something that made her unspeakably nervous. And when she turned around to get into the elevator, I saw it.

A bruise, right there in the middle of the back of her neck. A human may not have been able to notice it through her hair, but I knew her body like the back of my hand. It was his calling card. Jaden knew it would get to me... And he left it in a place I was sure to see.

The fucker had done something... The bruise, combined with my blank memories of the night before only strengthened my suspicions. I vaguely remembered blacking out yesterday evening. I woke up at dawn this morning with a random hooker in a motel room bed. Her throat was slit so violently, I almost threw up, although I shouldn't have been surprised. I knew better though. He never took control like that for a sleazy hook-up/murder. I knew his patterns too well.

It wouldn't be the first time he did something like this... Jaden was hiding something from me.

But it was a matter of time until he let me see what he had done. This was another of those desperate times where I wished I could see what he saw when he emerged. It would make life so much easier...

Jaden Black was the bane of my existence. But I couldn't rid myself of him without offing myself. He was a part of me. Always lurking around my head, laughing, goading me and provoking me at the worst possible times. I was a lone wolf because of him... I was always migrating to different places whenever the time came. People are likely to get suspicious of the young man who never ages, a loner in a human's eyes, never truly building a relationship with anyone, leaving a trail of death in his wake.

Imagine my confusion when I got a call from the pack back in La Push, asking why I did it. I couldn't even respond properly because I had no idea what was going on and Jaden was keeping that information from me. Luckily, I'd seen a news report and he'd had to tell me. I ran as fast as I could, escaping to Sacramento. I thought the California sun would do us both some good.

But I was wrong. My nightmares were returning and Jaden was beginning to show up more and more frequently. I couldn't do anything without worrying that I'd phase at the worst possible moment.

Everything was going desperately, horribly wrong...

At least until I - I mean, we/he- saw her...

* * *

_(Flashback)_

_**JadPOV**_

_"Hi. Do you need help?" I rolled my eyes and curled my hands into fists. It was all I could do to keep from snarling violently._

_There was nothing more I hated than an overeager employee. I was in a horrible mood already, as Jacob and I were arguing at the moment. I had taken over only moments earlier, laughing as he yelled at me to stop. I was standing at a bookshelf of science fiction books. Reading them always helped to relax me at times like these, for some reason._

_And boy, did I need to relax... _

_I started to look down at the petite figure, annoyed at the interruption. Ready to tell her to fuck off and leave me to my own damn business. I was torn between charming her, or plunging my Swiss Army knife deep into her chest so quickly, she wouldn't even have time to scream. Maybe doing a combo of both..._

_That was when I saw her face and my world tilted on its axis._

_She had a cute little button nose, smiling pink lips, and gorgeous, hazel-brown eyes. There wasn't a hint of makeup on her face. I wondered how what expression she have when she was on her knees in front of me. How her lips would look wrapped around my cock._

_Her black hair was in a loose bun with tendrils covering her tanned face, but I could tell it was long and silky. I wondered what sounds she would make if I tugged on it hard enough. How hard I could kiss her until I bruised those gorgeous lips._

_She had small, delicate looking hands and wrists, the nails painted a demure, innocent light pink. I wondered how it would feel to have those hands running through my hair. How she would react if I squeezed her wrists hard enough._

_A knee-length floral print skirt covered her legs, and she had on a flattering purple tank top.__I wondered what she would look like naked and the sounds she would make as I drove into her. What her handful sized breasts would feel like as I palmed them. How she would yell for me to move faster, plead for me to push harder..._

_I realized that she was still waiting for my answer. And I didn't even know her name yet..._

_"Um, no. Just looking..." I trailed off and she smiled, showing her perfectly white, even teeth. Her long, luxurious eyelashes fluttered the tiniest bit and I tightened my hand into a fist within my jacket pocket. Then I realized something._

_Her eyes... no matter how much she smiled, her eyes were impossibly sad. They carried the weight of the world. She was in pain, whether physically or mentally. I wanted to know why she was this way, what made her sad... _

_"Just call me Leah. If you need any help, just come to the front desk." She smiled again, that forced, painful smile, turned, and walked away, her hips swaying seductively. I knew at that moment that I had to have her. _

_I wanted her to love me and respect me. I wanted her to crave me. I wanted to be the only thing in her world. The one that consumed her thoughts, her body, her soul, her everything. I wouldn't break her as carelessly as the others. I had to tread carefully._

_Leah was my mate, my imprint._

_I put the book back, and booked it out of there as fast as my legs would take me. Hopping on the back of my Harley, (Jake wanted a Volkswagen Rabbit... Pussy...) I sped to the nearest bar and ordered the tallest, most strongest beer I could get my hands on._

_In Jacob's opinion, imprinting was the best thing that could ever happen to fuckers like us. Some bullshit about redemption or unconditional love; I can't remember. I stopped listening when he started talking._

_In my fucked-up, sadistic opinion, I'd leave that imprinting shit to whining puppies like Jacob. I fucking hated the idea of being some little whore's pussy for the rest of my life. I craved my independence, my freedom. _

_So in short, Jaden Black does not imprint._

_But here I was, drowning my sorrows in some seedy bar and mooning over that innocently sexy librarian girl, Leah. I didn't even know her last name, and I was already breaking my motherfucking moral code for her. And I don't even have any morals..._

_I was jolted out of my thoughts when I heard someone in the bar say her name. Narrowing my eyes, I focused on the voice without looking up from my empty glass. Another beer appeared in front of me and I nodded at the bartender._

_"Her name is Leah..." Some college frat boy was surrounded by his friends in a nearby booth. I almost stopped listening, but then he continued. "She works at that library on Main Street. Fucking goddess, I tell you. I got her to go with me to the Kappa party. Ate up my shy boy act like it was pie."_

_Now I was really listening. After all, how many 'fucking goddesses' named Leah worked at that library? _

_His friends bumped their fists and whooped in happiness. "She asked me to pick her up at the library at 8:00. She's working the late shift. It's perfect."_

_"Cooper, I really don't think we should do this..." Another one said softly. They jeered him heavily. _

_"It's perfect, Austin! We get there, do the deed, and then we still have time to get to the party. Perfect for initiation. We'll be kings of the house in no time." The first guy insisted. "And we're not gonna kill her."_

_Austin was silent, but I guess he nodded because his buddies cheered again. To anyone else in the bar, it would seem like typical rowdy banter; a load off at the bar with his classmates. But it was something entirely different. _

_And I was royally fucking pissed. Cooper would pay. _

_As I contemplated what I would do, they all began to leave one-by-one. Austin was the last one left. I risked a peek at him, pretending I that I was engrossed in the baseball game playing behind him. He seemed depressed. He would take a sip of his bottled water, sigh and groan every now and then, and run his hands through his shaggy blond hair._

_Maybe I could spare him... Maybe._

_But his friend would pay dearly... No one messes with my imprint._

_

* * *

__(Six Hours Later)_

_I was leaning against the front of a nearby building. The library was still open and I could hear Leah shuffling around inside as she began to close the building for the night. Another older woman helped her and they talked and joked as they finished up last minute business. From what I could hear, she and the woman were very close._

_Smiling a little, I picked up my cell phone, sending a quick text to my sister, Rebecca. Cooper was walking up the sidewalk, whispering urgently into the phone. He was wearing a bright white button down shirt and jeans. _

_Perfect..._

_"I'm here now. Bring the guys and wait in the alley... I don't care, Austin. Stop mooning and get here so we can get this over with. Britney and I are supposed to hook-up tonight." He hung up and shoved the phone into his pocket, then leaned against the stone stairs of the library._

_Before I could get to him, the older woman from inside exited. "Good-bye, Leah. I'll tell Henry you said hello!" _

_Luckily, the woman hadn't noticed Cooper hiding behind the stairs and she got into her car and drove away. The street was quiet and empty due to the late hour; most of the buildings in the neighborhood were family homes. _

_When the car was out of site, I sped across the street and whizzed past him, enough to leave a sharp, sudden breeze. He looked around quickly and shrugged. "Gotta lay off the weed, man." He muttered to himself._

_"Yeah, you do." I grabbed him by the shirt collar and threw him into the dark alley. His feeble human eyes were searching through the darkness, finding nothing. He was so frightened, I could literally smell the fear rolling off of him._

_"Who- Who's there?" He pulled out his cell phone, brightened the screen and flashed it around the alley. I quickly knocked it out of his hand. It clattered to the cement and broke into a few huge pieces._

_"Your worst nightmare..." I said, and began to work, shoving a cloth into his mouth to silence his screams._

_I left him where I knew his friends would find him, if they ever got there. Austin was the first to arrive. He was muttering to himself in a nervous manner._

_"I can't do this... Coop will understand. Maybe I can reason with him before the others get here..." He anxiously checked his watch. I watched him from my seat across the street at a nearby outdoor cafe. Leah had left the library, thinking Cooper had stood her up._

_If only she knew..._

_Austin was nearing the library. I left a piece of Cooper's phone near the edge of the alleyway to lure him in. He was so distracted and high strung, that he jumped a mile when it broke under his feet._

_"What the...? Cooper's phone...?" He gazed into the alley and pulled at his hair again. "They already did it... I was too late... Maybe I can help her..." He strode purposefully into the alleyway. I waited in anticipation of the discovery. _

_There was a blood curdling wail and I smirked. The few patrons of the cafe looked around, wondering what was going on. (Yes, he was that loud.)_

_Austin burst through the doors suddenly and ran straight up to the manager, who was wiping the counter. There was blood all over his shoes._

_"CALL THE POLICE! MY FRIEND'S BEEN MURDERED!"_

_And my smirk turned to a full smile as I walked out of the cafe..._

_

* * *

__**JacPOV**_

_I woke with a splitting headache. The sounds of a medicine commercial filled my ears as I flipped around to check the clock. I was awake at fuckin' dawn. I yawned and noticed that I was back in my hotel room. At least the fucker hadn't picked up a prostitute along the way. It's a sad day when you actually enjoy waking up alone._

_**Thought you'd want to see my handiwork, Jake. **_

_What? And stop calling me that!_

_**Look at the television...**_

_I grabbed the remote and turned up the volume. A generically handsome newscaster was speaking. A plethora of crime scene tape and policemen were in the background and a crowd of curious people had gathered._

_"...And the investigation is still ongoing in the case of murdered college student, Cooper Hartley, son of prominent politician Andrew Hartley and society darling, Bonnie Anderson-Hartley. He was last seen leaving his fraternity house yesterday evening. According to our sources, he was supposed to be on a date. But Hartley never arrived at his destination." _

_The screen cut to a blond, blue-eyed boy with wild eyes and a five-o'clock shadow. According to the caption, his name was Austin. "We made plans to do something after his date. But then I remembered I had some homework, some big project. I was in the area, so I tried to catch him before they left."_

_"What the hell did you do?" I whispered. Jaden laughed in response._

_**Just listen...**_

_"What happened after that?" The newscaster goaded._

_"I get there, and they're nowhere to be found, but then I noticed Coop's cell on the ground. He loves -loved- his cell phone, so I got suspicious. I went into the alley and..." The blond boy began to shudder and dry heave, as if remembering the corpse of his dead friend sickened him. Then, he began to sob and the police had to drag him away into a nearby ambulance._

_"Who ever did this to my son will be apprehended. The Hartleys will not forget this heinous crime. My wife and I urge anyone with information to come forward immediately." A heavyset man in a dark suit yelled into a microphone at a press conference. The woman next to him was sobbing uncontrollably, often taking a tissue from anyone who offered her one. _

_"Hartley was found last night, murdered and brutally mutilated in the adjoining alleyway next door to the Catherine Hubbell Public Library on Main Street. The library is a popular studying area for nearby college students attending Sacramento's branch of California State University." He gestured to the building behind him. Although it was a weekday, the library was closed, most likely because of the murder._

_"Investigators are still searching for any clues that may lead them to the culprit. The Hartleys and the Sacramento Police Department are working closely to make sure no one else suffers the same gruesome fate as this young man." The camera flashed back to the newscaster as he closed. Then the news report ended and the program went on another commercial break._

_I groaned and leaned back into the sheets, throwing a pillow over my head. _

_**Don't smother yourself yet! I still have some good news to share...**_

_Must you speak in riddles all the damn time? You're not Willy fucking Wonka._

_**Because it annoys you... So, are you going to stop whining like a three-year-old so I can tell you what I happened?**_

_Do I want to know?_

_**Ignoring that. Anyway, after we got into that little argument, I found something you would like very much...**_

_Well, what is it?_

_An image of a beautiful girl filled my head. She was shorter than me. (Who wasn't?) Black hair, hazel eyes, clear skin... The moment I saw her, everything melted around me. I forgot everything for one peaceful moment, and I began to feel warmer than normal. Only she mattered to me... Only one moment, and she was my everything. _

_I had finally imprinted. _

_**Don't get so happy on me. I hate it when you do that...**_

_And of course, he had to ruin this moment. Despite his negativity, I couldn't help my broad smile. I had to get back to the issue at hand, though._

_What did you do to that Hartley kid?_

_**Let's just say he was going to take with something that belonged to me... And you know I don't like to share...**_

_He went silent again. I really hated when he did that. But I know for a fact I didn't want to see the horror he had put that Cooper kid through. And mutilation is Jaden's specialty. He's been around for years and seeing the images of his victims still nauseates me._

_And I had an imprint... One that was able to get through to Jaden, even though he didn't want to admit it to himself. Or maybe he did. His mind was locked tighter than a safe. I wanted Jaden to tell me where she was so I could meet her, see her with my own eyes, but he wouldn't show me._

_She was going to be my saving grace. I could feel it. Maybe, with her help, I could put the past behind me once and for all._

_But Jaden was planning something big... And I wasn't sure I liked it very much, especially as he was probably going to carry out some misdeed using my body. He was making me wait..._

_

* * *

_Shaking my head, I sighed again. Those optimistic feelings disappeared many months ago. Although she was my imprint, Jaden wouldn't let me see her. I had to stay away. And I'll be damned if it wasn't getting harder to do, considering what I had seen today.

I glanced around my nearly done apartment, wondering what to do next. Just as I was about to take a shower **(A/N: Panting like a bitch in heat. Jacob and a shower... What's missing?)** and take a long, soothing nap, there was a knock on my door.

Since I thought it was the landlord, I opened it immediately. But who I saw there was a surprise...

A very unwelcome surprise.

But I had no time to think it over because I froze, my senses slowly becoming numb.

_I'll handle this Jake..._

* * *

**What'd ya think? Who do ya think the visitor is? Reviews may get you hints. **


	6. The Party's Just Begun

**Chapter Five: The Party's Just Begun**

**LPOV**

_I need a damn car... _

That was my only thought as I alighted the steps of the bus. I paid my fare and collapsed into a seat near a window. It was relatively empty, save an elderly couple and a mother with her young child.

"Mommymommymommymommymommy..." The little girl kept repeating. She couldn't have been more than four years old. She clutched a well worn teddy bear to her chest as she called for her mother.

"Yes Emma?" Emma's mother looked so tired. But her eyes lit up as she hugged her daughter closer to her.

"When we go to the zoo are we gonna see the tigers and the lions and the bears?" Her mother smiled and laughed.

"Of course we are, baby!" Then she growled playfully and gave Emma a light kiss on the cheek. "But make sure they don't eat you!"

Emma squealed in delight. "Mommy! You're so silly!"

A couple seconds later, the bus slowed down at their stop. "Come on, sweetie. We have to catch the next bus in order to get to the zoo."

"Yay! I wanna see the aminals!" Emma cried. Then, they were gone. Once the bus began to move again, I stared out of the window, not really seeing anything. I was still far from Angela's apartment. My cell phone bleated from my pocket and I answered without looking.

Big Mistake...

"Leah! Why haven't you answered my calls?" My mother yelled out at me from the reciever. I rolled my eyes and turned down the speaker.

"I've been busy." I said, my voice pure ice, as was my custom when speaking to my mother.

"Whatever. Alec's been asking about you." She said, her voice returning to it's normal cruel tone.

"And that means what?" I answered with gritted teeth. Just thinking about him put me on edge.

"Now Leah, do not be that way. Especially around him. It would do you well to remember that." I heard her sigh and clear her throat. "Anyway, it's time for a visit. You're coming to Forks soon and that's final."

"What if I don't want to come?" I shot back, feeling the anger surging through me. Sue cackled evilly and I flinched, feeling my courage leaving me in waves.

"You know what might happen." At my silence, she chuckled. "Thought that would get your attention. I'll see you in July."

Before I could respond, I heard a click and she was gone. I resisted the urge to smash my cell phone into little pieces, tossing it into my purse.

I hate her...

The phone rang again and I answered it after checking the caller I.D. "Hey Bex." I said. "What's up?"

"Nothing much. Ange told me that you were going shopping for the club tonight."

"Yeah." Rebecca caught my tone immediately and said a bad word.

"What did that bitch want?" She said. I told her what had just happened and she growled again. "The nerve of her. Well, I'm coming with you. Sue can kiss my ass. You're not going alone."

"That's not necessary..." I began, but then changed my mind. I guess there was power in numbers. If anyone could help me deal with my mom's shit, it was her.

"There's something else you're not telling me..." She said. By this time, the bus had stopped in front of the Starbucks near Angela's apartment. I got off and went inside to wait for her, the phone still on my ear.

"Well... Yes..." If there was one thing Rebecca loved, it was decoding dreams. She wasn't studying psychology for nothing. And if anyone could help me through this, it was her. "I had the strangest dream last night."

"Yay! Tell me about it." I summarized it quickly, skimming over more of the X-rated aspects. Rebecca caught on though and pestered me further.

"This isn't something I can discuss in a freakin' Starbucks, Rebecca." I got up to use the bathroom, hid in a stall and started to whisper as I told her the details I had left out. By the time I was finished, she was silent. But I refused to mention the dreamy look-a-like back at my apartment building. Even I hadn't sorted that out.

"I'll talk to you later. I have something to do." She said in a dangerously calm, clipped tone. I heard another click and she was gone. _Today must be a day to hang up on me..._

Sighing, I exited the bathroom. Angela was waiting with a latte for me and we hugged in greeting. Then, we left the cafe, intent on shopping until we fainted from exhaustion. It was nice to do something normal after the day I've had.

It was at our fourth boutique that I thought about my situation again. Angela was in a dressing room and I sat on a couch, waiting for her.

_Jacob Black, Jacob Black, Jacob Black, Jacob... Holy shit. Jacob Black/Rebecca Black... No... It couldn't be... _

But it made sense. And now that I was thinking about it, they were incredibly similar, almost twins, although Jacob seemed a bit older. The same black hair, clear skin, same nose, same ears for Christ's sake.

I vaguely remembered a conversation Rebecca and I had a couple months earlier. She mentioned him in passing, but when I pressed for more information, she'd balked. I just thought she hadn't had a good relationship with her family and I let it go. I was really regretting doing that.

Something just wasn't right...

**(Yay! We're getting closer, and Leah's suspicious! Aren't you glad you're in on the secret!)**

* * *

**RebPOV**

_That. Fucking. Asshole._

I was fuming as I jumped into my car, intent on finding my brother and beating him to a pulp. I should have known. Even as she was telling me the specifics of her 'dream,' I didn't want to believe it. But how many 'Jacobs with tattoos' could there be in San Francisco?

This situation had 'Jaden' written all over it. He was going to get it. I pulled up to the apartment building I had started to think of as a second home. When Jacob told me he was moving into the building, I had pretty much hoped that he and Leah wouldn't cross paths.

That worked out perfectly.

I followed his scent into the building, using the spare key Leah had given me for emergencies to get into the extra door.

Lo and behold, his scent was strong on the third floor. I stopped in front of his apartment door and pounded on the wood, feeling it splinter under my finger tips.

It took a second, but he finally opened it, his face a false mask of surprise.

Jaden hadn't changed much.

"What. The. Fuck. Did. You. Do. To. Her?" I spat through gritted teeth, speaking before he could get a word out. I pushed my way into the apartment, throwing him to the floor. He was up in a second and growling in my face. "Answer me asshole. What the fuck did you do to her?"

"I didn't do anything... Much." Jaden remarked through a curled lip, his voice raspy from the barely surpressed anger. "What's it to you, Rebecca?" I grabbed his arm and twisted it.

"Leah is my best friend, fuckhead. Don't even think for a second I'm going to let you go through with this." He snorted and jerked his wrist from my grasp. I wanted to slap some sense into him.

"It's going to be hard to stop me, considering Jacob knows too." With that, I froze.

"What?" I said after a long moment, my voice softening at the mention of my brother. "What did you tell him? Because he'd have gone completely ape-shit if you'd told him what Leah told me. I know him."

"Well obviously, I had to... omit a few details. But he does know who she is. And if you think you have any chance of taking her away from him, you've got another thing coming."

"I'm not planning on keeping her away from him. After all he's been through with your crazy ass, I'll let him have any happiness he can find. He's the normal one, after all. I actually like him."

"Whatever. How do you plan on doing that, dearest sister?" He said, stretching out on his couch in relaxation as I stood rigid above him. "Because we all know who pulls the strings in this relationship." So the fucker was using Jacob as an excuse to get close to her.

Two can play this game...

"You do know who her step father is, don't you?" I asked. Jaden feigned indifference, shrugging and turning on his television.

"Ronald McDonald? Fuck if I know."

"Alec Sinclair."

And with that, the remote slipped out of his hand as he jumped up in surprise. It was rare seeing my normally self assured brother, if you could call him that, lose his composure.

"That's right asshole. Her stepfather is the man- or vamp, rather- who's trying to get crazies like us put away for life." I shook my head at him as I continued. "Are you that out of the loop that you haven't heard? Alec and his sadistic cronies are cruel motherfuckers, Jaden. If they find out about you two, think about what they could do to her alone. Think about what they did to Bella before Edward got to her. She would have been killed if it weren't for him. You can handle that type of stuff, Jaden. And so can Edward and Jasper and Emmett and the rest of them. Leah can, but she can only hold out for so long. But she could die, Jaden." He was sitting there, not once looking me in the eye. Everytime I said something that hit a nerve, his fist would tighten where it was perched on his lap. His knuckles were stark white. "Think about me and Rachel and Dad and the pack and the Cullens. Think of our safety. Contrary to popular belief, you're not just responsible for yourself. When will you learn that?"

"You don't think I haven't thought about that." He whispered. "And I do know what they are capable of. But you can't ask me to stay away from her. It's not going to happen. It can't."

"Wanna bet?" He flinched. "I can talk to Sam and get him to Alpha command you to stay away. All I'd have to do is plead my case. And after what you've been up to, he'll be too eager to do it."

"Don't you dare, Rebecca." He said in that scarily calm voice that would probably frighten the toughest of the tough. It didn't scare me, though.

"What's to stop me, Jaden?" I asked, pacing in front of him. "She's my best friend and if you think I'm going to stand idly by and let you ruin her for your own perverse pleasure, you're mad." He jumped up from his seat and growled. I knew this was going to turn into a screaming match.

"It's like you don't trust me!"

"Are you just figuring that out, asshole?"

"I'm not going to hurt her."

"Like hell you aren't!"

"I promise, Rebecca."

"Where have I heard that lie before?"

"JUST TRUST ME!"

"WHY SHOULD I?"

"BECAUSE SHE'S MY IMPRINT!"

I was stunned into complete and total silence. For a second, I thought he was lying. But the sincerity in his voice and eyes told me otherwise. I thought about Leah: my best friend, beautiful, slightly bitchy, smart, funny, cool. Then I thought of my brother, both of them. The thought of them together was an oxymoron in itself. It made me happy, but also sickened me. I wanted to jump for joy, but slit his throat. For a second, I thought about the color scheme for their wedding, at the same time contemplating coffin styles for when I finally killed my stupid brother.

All was silent in the apartment.

And I was in way over my head...

* * *

**Do ya like it? I'm trying to move it along quickly, but still make it bearable. Leah will find out everything in due time, don't worry. But any suggestions/help/tips would be greatly appreciated!**


	7. Only Girl In The World

**Okay, so some people are kinda confused about the story. Well, first of all, I changed the name of the story. Instead of 'My Quiet Life,' it's 'Misery Business.' That was the main change, but now, here are the questions I remember and will try to answer:**

**1.) Jacob does have a split personality and he is a werewolf. Some people have asked why his family just doesn't get him help. You can't very well bring a **_**werewolf**_** to a hospital or mental facility with a temperature that would mean death for a normal human being, can you? That would be risking exposure. Besides, his family loves him, so they're willing to deal with it. Rebecca and Rachel and eventually, Leah can keep him/them in check. **

**2.) I vaguely remembered there being a Russian in Breaking Dawn, I might change this eventually. I chose that because I was tired of the Volturi being the absolute bad guys and I REALLY don't want to go back and re-read that disaster of a fourth book. I might change Vlad to Alec (I love that name!), but I can't think of a suitable, normal last name. If you have any ideas, please tell me. **

**3.) The Cullens are going to come in when Leah, Rebecca, and Jacob go to Forks. I want to have Leah and Jacob (yes, JACOB!) have some time together, you know, develop their relationship, before that happens, so it might not be for a couple more chapters. **

**Did that help? And I just have to know: Did I make Jaden too... out-there? Because I know there are people that aren't comfortable with this subject matter (Me included, but I like reading it, I just can't write it like I want to.) and I could try to tone it down if you guys think it's too much.**

**Anyway, onto the story...**

**

* * *

****Chapter Seven: Only Girl in the World**

**LPOV**

"HERE, LEAH!" Mike yelled to me. "MARGARITA, EXTRA SALT ON THE RIM, ON ME!" He had to yell in order to be heard over the loud techno music. Mike, Eric, Angela, and I were squashed into a leather booth, passing around our drinks.

"It's too bad Ben and Rebecca couldn't make it!" Eric said.

"Ben had a paper to finish. Something on DNA. I can't remember. I told him to finish it yesterday, the procrastinating fool." Angela yelled, swaying slightly. She was already working on her third Cosmopolitan. I tried to pry the drink from her hand before the pink liquid could ruin my purple dress and black leather jacket. I was unsuccessful.

"Well, here's to our health, life, friends, and alcohol!" Mike yelled, throwing an arm around us and raising his glass. We toasted and I took a large sip of my margarita, feeling the sweet, tangy liquid slide down my throat. Angela drained the remaining contents of her glass and sighed.

"I need another drink!" She signaled to a shirtless waiter and he nodded to indicate that he understood what she wanted. Then, she grabbed me by my jacket sleeve and sighed. "Isn't he dreamy? Look at those muscles!"

"I've seen better." I said without thinking as I finished my glass. Angela already had a short attention span, and the alcohol wasn't helping, so she hadn't caught what I said. Eric, unfortunately, had.

"Oh! Where?" Mike looked up and leaned toward me as if I were going to share some hot gossip. I decided to lie. It was one thing to have Jacob's sister know, it was another to have my two openly gay friends know, too. "Anyone we know?"

"No. It was just in some movie I saw once." I looked away and pretended to be interested in the jerky dance movements of the DJ. Luckily, Angela saved the day after downing her fifth Cosmopolitan.

"LET'S DANSH!" She yelled, tugging on my arm and giggling.

"I think you've had too much to drink, Ange."

"Nah! I've only had... -_mumble-_... DRINKS!" I smiled as she dragged me to the middle of the dance floor.

* * *

"Come on, Angela. Let's get you upstairs. You need a nice, long sleep." I said, using my key to open the door to my building. I had my phone pressed to my ear as held her up.

"Hello?" Ben answered, thankfully. "Leah? Where's Angela? I've been worried sick!"

"ISH THAT BEN! HI BEN! I WOBE YOUUUU! GIVE ME A KISSYWIS-" I snatched the phone from her hand and sighed.

"She's kind of... sloshed. I brought her to my apartment since you're working on your paper." I checked my mailbox since I hadn't had a chance to all day. Angela was leaning against a marble pillar in the lobby, clutching her head. I heard Ben chuckle and sigh.

"Good lookin' out Lee. I owe you for this. Angela gets kind of... frisky when she's drunk and I definately wouldn't have been able to finish my paper then."

"Ewww. Too much info!" Angela moaned and I laughed again. "I have to go now. Angela's about to puke."

"No! No, I wasn't..." She swayed on her heels and I sighed again as I tossed my phone into my purse.

"Come on, Ange. Just a little further." Seeing her struggle on her heels made me feel thankful I had worn my combat boots with my dress and jacket. Comfort is always my #1 priority. I pressed the button to the elevator as I struggled to hold her up. Angela could never handle her alcohol. I made a mental note to watch her more carefully if we went out again.

"Rough night?" Someone behind me asked. I turned quickly, forgetting about the half conscious girl in my arms for the moment. Jacob Black was standing in front of me, a bag of food in one hand and his key in another. He was smiling at me and I smiled back, trying to save myself from this embarrassing situation. Angela, unfortunately, chose that moment to open her eyes, boldly giving him a once-over. In her drunken stupor, she cupped her mouth and brought it to my ear.

"He's sho hawt... Ish that the guy from the thingie?" She whispered. She might as well have yelled the question considering how loud she was. I knew he had heard.

"She's really drunk..." I said by way of explanation, choosing to ignore her comments. "We went to a club. I don't usually drink. I mean, I drink but not to get drunk. Although I believe drinking to get drunk is very bad. I don't do this often, you know. I mean, I'm usually at home on Saturday nights, but it was a special occasion..." I was rambling, the way I usually did when I got nervious. He just smiled and it made me feel a tiny bit better.

There was something different about him... I couldn't put my finger on it.

The elevator had arrived by then and I tried to usher Angela through the door. I pressed my floor button and leaned her against the wall. Jacob followed after me.

"So, whatcha got in the bag?" I asked to make conversation. "Smells good."

"Take-out. I got hungry and it seemed like the best thing to get."

"Story of my life. I can't really cook anything but soup and pasta, but I'm lazy. They know me by name over at the Thai place." We laughed and all was silent again. He was wearing the leather jacket from before and a black t-shirt that hugged him in all the right places. Then, I continued, just trying to keep him talking so I'd have no time to have dirty thoughts... "Oh look! We match!" I tittered. No, honestly, I tittered. "Cause I have on a leather jacket and you have on a leather jacket and stuff... But I don't have on jeans so I guess that's where the-"

"Are you okay?" He asked suddenly, interrupting me. "You seem sort of... jumpy."

"I'm fine. No problem." Jacob looked as if he were going to say more, but...

_-THUMP-_

Angela had just collapsed onto the floor of the elevator. I panicked for a moment, but then I heard her soft snores and realized that she had just fallen asleep. We got to my floor and Jacob held the door open for me as I fought to lift her. But it seemed the girl had taken on the consistency of a lead weight, and I couldn't lift her.

"Need help?" He asked. Embarrassed. All I could do was nod my head. I held the button to keep the door open while he lifted her bridal style. I tried not to notice his very defined backside as he bent down. We walked to my apartment, me leading the way. I threw open my door and sighed at how messy it was. Jacob didn't seem to notice though.

"Where do you want her?" He asked, as Angela began to drool all over his jacket.

"Just bring her to my room. I guess I've got the couch tonight." I led him to my bedroom and he laid her down. He watched as I tucked her in, then placed a wastebasket next to her just in case. I thanked him profusely as I closed my bedroom door.

"No problem. My friends back home get like that when they're drunk too." I led him back to my living room and turned on a light. He didn't seem to be in a rush to leave and for some reason, I didn't want him to. He looked as if he were about to speak, but something behind my head caught his attention. Faster, and with more grace than I could comprehend, Jacob retrieved a picture frame from my coffee table. When he turned it around to examine it, I recognized it as a picture of Rebecca and I at a beach party we had attended last year. We were both soaking wet and laughing as we tossed a Frisbee. A friend of ours, who was a photograhpy major, had snapped it candid and given us each a copy.

"You know my sister?" He asked. I had figured out he was Becca's brother, but I didn't really want to tell him that. I figured the best thing to do was to pretend not to know.

"Rebecca? Yeah. We're best friends. Joined at the hip practically." I laughed, although it sounded more shrill and psychotic than I had intended since I can't act (or lie) to save my life. "Wait? Are you her brother?" He nodded. "I'm sorry I sound so surprised, but she doesn't really talk about her family. But now that I think about it, you two look so similar."

"Yeah, her older brother. Haven't seen her in awhile, though. I was never able to make time to come to visit her. Maybe all that will change now." I sat down at my dining table, kicking the package I had recieved earlier further into the shadows under the table.

"What made you come to San Francisco?" I asked, suddenly interested in his background. "Wanna sit?" I gestured to the seat across from me. Despite the late hour, I wasn't really sleepy and it didn't seem like he was either.

"Sure." As soon as he sat, I remembered his bag of food and suddenly, I was starving. I excused myself, running to my kitchen to quickly make a sandwich. I grabbed two beers and came back just as he was took a bite of his stip fry, licking his fork for the extra sauce.

_No... Think about something ugly... Broccoli... Cavities... Sweat... Sweat on his chest... Shower to wash away sweat... Wet chest... Soapy chest... Groping his chest... Him groping me... Yeah, this is not helping._

With wet panties and an aroused imagination, I settled across from him and passed him the extra beer. I regretted that a second later when he opened it and took off his jacket, looking every inch the epitome of the bad boy fantasy I thought I had let go of in high school.

"Are you okay?" I realized that I was staring, head propped up on one hand, lips slightly parted. I straightened and dug into my sandwich.

"I'm fine. So, anyway, what made you come here?"

He shrugged. "I guess I was just tired of Seattle. It's always rainy and wet, you know. At first I found it comforting, but that got old after a while." He chuckled. "At one point, I actually told Rebecca that I jump off a cliff if I saw another raindrop." I laughed. "She told me that I was being stupid though. Where we grew up, it always rained and everything was green."

"You grew up in Forks, right?" He nodded.

"Do you like it here?" I asked. "I know you probably haven't been here that long, but at least it has sun and light."

"I actually do. And it helps that I have some family here too." I finished my sandwich and laughed.

"I think it's cool that you live here in this apartment building. Everyone here has dentures and roseacea. It's nice to have somone closer to my age. Besides, you're Rebecca's brother, and that speaks volumes in my book." I smiled at him and opened my untouched beer. "You seem like a cool dude."

"I propose a toast." He said, smirking with good humor. "Here's to cool dudes and sunlight."

_-Clink-_

_

* * *

_**So what do you think? This chapter was screaming for a little Jake and Leah quality time. He may not have told her everything, but as they become closer, she'll find out. AHHHH! I'M SO EXCITED, I COULD SPIT!**

**BTW, does anyone know how to do a banner for a story? I wanted to post some of my stories on the TWCS website, but I wanted to make a cool banner to let it stand out. PM or Review me!**


	8. Author's Note: New Story

**This is a sneak peak of my new story! As usual, when something is in my head, I just type it up before I lose it. I decided to give everyone a preview to see how everyone would like it!**

**If you have any other ideas for a good title, I'd really appreciate the insight. This was the best I could come up with. And if I could get an idea of which story y'all would like me to update next (although I have a pretty good idea), you know what to do.**

**

* * *

Ransom My Heart **

**Sneak Peak**

**JPOV**

The first thing I spied when I woke up was the garish wallpaper of the motel I had checked into the night before. Then, I spied a shadow looming in front of me, blocking the light from the T.V. I heard the low tones of the television, growing louder as I shook away my grogginess. Feeling around under the sheets, I grasped my knife and woke up quickly, the blade springing from it's slot with a quick click of my finger.

"Well good morning to you too..." A familiar, bored voice sounded from in front of me. She turned her head and raised a brow at the knife. "What were you going to do? Slash me to death?"

"I have to be ready for anything in my line of work." I said defensively, running a hand through my hair and closing the knife. "And good morning."

"Whatever. I'm hungry. Would you be a doll and get me something to eat? Preferably something from McDonalds?" She asked, still deadpan. "I'm hungry and 'The View' is about to start."

"Shit. What time is it?" I asked, getting up to walk toward the bathroom.

"You've got eyes. Check for yourself." She retorted, rolling her expressive oval-shaped eyes.

_10:00... We were supposed to be at the jet, like, yesterday... _I thought as she turned the volume up on the T.V. as 'The View' began.

"Well, I'm going to go take a shower. After I finish, we're leaving." I said, authority ringing through my voice.

Authority that was wasted on her.

"Whatever, asshole. As long as I get my Mickey D's, we're good." She said, scowling and tossing back her hair. "Hurry up."

I gritted my teeth and turned around to walk to the bathroom.

"Oh, and Jacob?"

I turned back to gaze at the disheveled beauty tied up to the wooden chair.

"Yes, Leah?"

"You snore like an obese rhino. If you're going to be escorting me to my impending doom for as long as you say, then I advise you work on that or it's going to get ugly." Still utilizing that dead-pan snark, I see. I grit my teeth again and took a deep breath. Instead of responding to her bait like she wanted, I slammed the door to the bathroom. Turning on the water, I gazed at myself in the mirror.

Tense is not usually a word to describe me. Cool, calm, collected, maybe, but never tense. The guy in the mirror looked the exact opposite of that, with mussed up hair, eyes glowing with annoyance, and the posture that rivaled those of the guards at Buckingham Palace.

_This 'nap had better be worth the damn money... _I thought to myself, pulling off my shirt.

From outside, a small condescending laugh sounded from the bedroom...

* * *

**READ AND REVIEW, POR FAVOR!**


End file.
